


Clean-Shaven

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Brothers will be Brothers, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, PWP, Shaving, shared shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just had to play as dirty as Dean and boy could his brother play dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-Shaven

 

"Dean?  What the hell?"

Sam walked in from the bathroom, one hand busy drying his hair with a towel.  The other was wrapped around the white towel at his waist.  He sat on the bed and looked down at his thighs with a look of disgust.  He dropped the towel from his hair and ran a hand over the red splotches.  It looked like someone had taken sandpaper to his inner thighs.

It wasn't the best time for something like that because Sam's patience was shot.  Their last hunt had run two days longer than planned so they'd run out of cash and had to stop to hustle for enough for a motel room.  The only problem with that was that the other guy's idea of gambling was giving strangers his money and then trying to beat the crap out of them with his friends after the fact.  He didn't get his money back, but when it turned out that he was the local sheriff, they'd taken the cash (and that of his unconscious friends) and sped out of town.  They ended up spending the night in the Impala which, while fun as a child, sucked as an adult.   Especially a 6'4" adult.

They drove in the morning to the nearest PO Box and made it to the motel later that afternoon.  Bed was the first stop because it had been way too long and both Sam and Dean were too wound up to just sleep.  Hard and fast, stretched out on the bed, and then Sam was in the shower as Dean went to get dinner. 

This was really just too much though.  "Shave it!"  Sam demanded as he looked up at Dean. 

Dean looked up from the television, his burger half way to his mouth and Sam saw the faint smirk.  "No." 

He took a big bite of the burger and Sam huffed as he reached over and grabbed the other Styrofoam container beside his brother.  He opened it, thankful for a moment that it was a salad with steak and blue cheese before closing it.  It wasn't enough to get rid of the sting.  Literally.

"This hurts Dean."

Dean dropped the burger into the container and wiped his mouth, table manners having improved slightly with the new growth of facial hair because Dean might not care if he was obnoxious at the table, but he was vain enough to care if he had food in his beard.  "Let's see what you're bitching about."

Sam got up and showed Dean his thighs, knowing damn well his brother wouldn't do what he asked.  He was too damn stubborn.  Somewhere around the last town someone had made a comment about his pretty face and cock-sucking lips and that was the last straw.  True though those things might be, Dean was hard enough that most people knew better than to say it to his face.  Not only had Dean beaten the hell out of the guy, but he'd instantly gone shaggy dog.

Well, not shaggy because Dean kept his beard really well trimmed and it looked fucking amazing on him, but Sam was not going to have burns on his thighs from Dean's beard all the time.  It hurt enough in the shower.  He couldn't imagine how much it was going to irritate him when he was dressed in jeans and on the road the next day.

"Jesus Sam, I thought you were bitching about something real."

Sam grabbed some clothes and dressed quickly before taking his food and sitting with it on the other bed.  "Fine.  You won't shave, then I won't either."

Dean smiled.  "Try it sasquatch."

Sam glared at him because it wasn't fair that it took him forever to grow a beard, and that he hated the feel of it.  "Alright."  He thought about what he was willing to do and nodded.  "I won't shower."

"What?"

"I won't shower.  You won't shave so I won't shower.  You're gonna be stuck in that car with me all day long, driving all over god's country in that heat..."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me shorty."

With that, he turned the volume of the television up and ate his meal happily.

 

 

It didn't stop the sex of course.  Irritated sex between them was fun and playful.  They nipped and bit and licked and laughed because it was hard to stay irritated when you were having sex.  It was almost as good as angry sex, but that always involved walls and Sam wasn't about to have wall sex when his thighs kept chaffing from his brother's facial hair and wearing jeans every day.  Even better would have been the slow make up or we're happy sex which was long, slow kisses and days of touching and feeling and stroking and tongues flicking in and out tasting and teasing.  That would have been better with the chaffing, but since he wasn't showering that was out of the question as well, so they stuck with irritated sex which was fast and hot but not much more than a quick fuck.

Sam was at wit's end because his inner thighs weren't getting better.  Maybe if he hadn't mentioned it, things might have changed, but he had and now Dean made a point of rubbing his bearded chin against his thigh whenever he could.  When he couldn't, he was constantly patting his thigh (in front of people where he couldn't react) or scratching his fingers over his inseam (when he could react but he was more likely to unzip and pull himself out than to stop him.)

In the end though, Sam knew that he could out-stubborn his brother.  He just had to play as dirty as Dean and boy could his brother play dirty.  He thought about some of the things his brother enjoyed and that's when he got it.

He planned it well; made sure they stopped at a nicer motel than usual and left Dean to 'do research' in which he actually went shopping.  Dean was easy like that.  If Sam said he was doing research, he didn't want to know.  When he came back, Dean was gone so Sam set up the stuff he needed in the bathroom.

It was an hour later when Dean made it back, a shopping bag in one hand, throwing his keys onto the table with the other.  "Done already?  Thought you'd be at it a little longer."

Sam smiled.  "Nah, just needed to clear my head."

Dean looked at him for a minute before putting the bag down.  "Want me to grab some food?  There's a good diner down the block."

Sam shook his head as he walked up and slid his fingers under Dean's tee shirt.  Sam wasn't normally that forward with Dean.  Letting his brother be the more dominant one seemed to rid him of some of the weight their relationship put on his shoulders and it was Dean after all.  Dean had always taken care of him, always seen to his needs. 

"Whatcha doin' Sammy?"  Dean asked, his voice darkening with promises as he leaned closer and brushed his lips over Sam's neck.

Sam smiled.  His head was down, slightly shy about what he was doing because there had really never been a need to try to seduce Dean before, so when he looked at his brother he was looking up through his bangs.  Dean's smile was predatory as he let Sam guide them through the room, taking them into the bathroom. 

He let Dean pull him up until he was sitting on the counter by the sink.  When Dean's hand pulled Sam's lips to his Sam reached out with one hand and found what he was looking for.

He brought it up slowly, and let the metal kiss softly against Dean's neck.  Dean groaned as he pulled back, looking up at Sam with eyes slow and dark.

"Let me."  Sam whispered, bringing the straight razor up against his neck and down with just enough pressure that he could hear it whisper against his skin. 

"Sammy."  He could see the knowledge in those eyes, understanding of what he was doing.

"Let me."

Dean didn't say anything and for a long minute Sam thought he was going to say no, but then Sam took the razor and ran it up over his Adam’s apple.  Dean closed his eyes against the sensation and Sam knew it was over.

He ran the warm water in the sink beside him, not bothering to get off the counter.  Dean stood in the v of his legs, each hand resting on one of Sam's thighs but his thumbs were tracing small circles to calm himself.  He stopped the water and pulled Dean's shirt off, throwing it into the other room.  Dean's eyes were downcast and Sam smiled to himself as he reached for the shaving cream. 

He'd bought one of those fancy brushes as well as the straight razors at the shop, knowing how sensitive Dean's skin was and wondering if he'd be as turned on at the feel of Sam holding the brush to his skin as he was the razor.  The image was certainly enough to do things for Sam.

He dropped the brush into the thick cream, working it until he liked the consistency and had enough on the brush, then he reached his free hand over and pulled his brother's chip up to look at him.  Sam couldn't help himself as he leaned in and brushed his lips over Dean's, feeling his brother's beard against his face for the last time.  When he leaned back, he brought the brush up, wiping a strip of shaving cream down Dean's cheek. 

Dean took a deep breath as Sam worked the brush back and forth across his skin.  He didn't make the noises he did with the razor, but Sam could feel the way his fingers were digging into his thigh and if the brush wasn't a turn on for Dean, he was certainly enjoying the anticipation.   

He turned Dean's head back and forth as he looked; making sure every part was well covered.  He hadn't shaved Dean in years, but he could still remember doing it for the first time, afraid to shave himself for fear of cutting his skin and Dean had made him shave his face instead, saying if he trust him like that, how could he doubt it?  It was the first time Sam had realized he could do anything if he believed, and he did, because Dean did.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, pushing the thought aside.  When he took the razor back in hand he smiled.  He didn't warn Dean whose eyes were closed, but placed the blade high on his right cheek.  Dean didn't even flinch.  "Jesus..." Sam said softly.  He didn't know how he'd ever earned this, ever deserved the trust his brother gave him.  He knew there was no one else in the world he'd let his defenses down for, not like this.

The blade rasped against his skin, the short hair of his beard cutting free from his skin and Sam wiped the blade clean and reached up again, pulling the blade across flesh with the same steady motion.  Dean moaned and Sam bit his lip to keep from doing the same.

He continued working the blade on his lover's face until one side was mostly done.  He ran the back of his fingers over the clean skin, then leaned forward, trailing over it with his lips. 

"Smooth?"  Dean asked, his voice cracked.

"Yeah."  Sam whispered as best he could.  He took the razor back up again, starting on the left side of Dean's face.  He felt the minute shift of Dean's hips against his leg, knew his brother was so damn hard he was practically panting for it.  Sam worked the blade down Dean's chin and then got the remaining hair under his nose, which while silly looking was damn erotic because Dean's lip was right there and if there was ever something to fixate about Dean's lips would be high on Sam's list. 

When he tipped Dean's neck up his brother gasped, pulling Sam closer to him.  Sam felt him pressing hard into his legs and wanted nothing more than to strip and lick and suck until his brother was screaming but he wanted to finish this. 

Dean was leaning his head all the way back though, letting Sam have access and he took the razor and began shaving off the last of the hair.  He let the blade go lower than it needed, taking in the long sweep of his neck and up to the rounded jaw and back. 

"Sammy."  It was an order and it was begging at the same time.  Sam let the razor fall to the counter and grabbed the warm, wet cloth beside it and wiped at his brother's throat.  Dean moaned and Sam followed the cloth with his lips, licking across the expanse of smooth skin.

"Sammy?"  The uncertainty was more like it. 

He wiped at Dean's cheek with the cloth and followed it again, his own cheek brushing over Dean's to see if he'd missed any spots.  When he pulled back, Dean's eyes were heavily lidded, burning with an intensity Sam rarely saw in him. 

"Your turn Sammy."

"You gonna shave me Dean?"  He asked with a breathless laugh.

Dean shook his head as he leaned forward, biting at Sam's lower lip.  "Shower time."

Dean pushed off the counter and stepped out of Sam's reach, turning the shower on and adjusting the heat.  He slipped his jeans off and Sam took a deep breath as Dean came forward and pulled Sam's shirt over his head.  His hands slid down Sam's chest, stopping to pinch his nipples hard, before moving down to undo his pants.  When Dean pulled him off the counter, he went, letting Dean push his pants down.

Then Dean pushed Sam into the shower, under the hot water.  Before he could protest, Dean was behind him, cock brushing his ass as Dean reached for the shampoo and lathered up his hands.  Sam let his head back as Dean began working his fingers into his scalp.  He massaged the front and worked his way back, making sure to rub along his temple and then into he base of Sam's neck as he pushed his head forward. 

When he was done, his hands ran down Sam's body.  A wash cloth was lathered up and started moving over his skin in strong strokes that were beginning to feel too damn good.  "Dean..." he managed to breathe out.  His skin was sensitive, the cloth dragging over flesh and Dean's body behind him, pressing against him.

"All clean Sammy."  Dean pushed Sam under the spray of water to rinse off and then he was out before Sam could blink.  He wanted to demand Dean get back in, but then he realized his brother was still in the bathroom.  He turned the water off and stepped out, looking at Dean who was staring at the shaving equipment for a minute.  "Gonna make a habit of that?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled as he jumped back up on the counter beside Dean.  "Maybe.  You always miss this one spot..." he said, pulling Dean close.  Dean moved under his hands, coming to stand between Sam's legs again.  Sam leaned forward, letting his tongue run along the edge of Deans' jaw.  "Just right there."

"Kind of hard to get."  Dean answered, his hands pulling Sam closer to him on the counter.

"Yeah, I could help you out there."

Dean growled and pulled Sam into a kiss.  Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling them closer.  He could feel Dean pulling him toward the edge and he let him.  He was leaned back, his head resting lightly on the mirror as Dean hovered over him, kissing at his collarbone and working his way back up Sam's neck. 

"You don't fight fair little brother."  Dean said, his hand lightly tugging at Sam's balls before falling lower, fingers trailing over Sam's entrance. 

Sam gasped into his mouth as two fingers pressed inside him.  "Wonder where I learned that from?"

He pulled Dean back to his lips then as his brother continued to stretch him open.  He was trying his best to push back into Dean's hand, wanted harder and deeper and just more, but then Dean was pulling his fingers free and Sam felt him pull away, stopping just long enough to lube himself up.  When he bit down on Sam's lower lip, he was pressing inside him.

Sam's breathing became erratic.  No matter how many times they did this, it still took Sam's breath away, that after everything, Dean would still want him.  That Dean, who could have anyone (and did until this thing between them had started) would want to make love to him, would want to spend all his time with him.

"Dean..." he moaned as his brother stopped moving.

"Gotcha Sammy."  Dean said, waiting until Sam thrust his hips up into his brother before he began moving.  He draped himself over Sam, arms braced on the counter on either side of Sam's hips and Sam wrapped his legs around Dean for better leverage. 

Dean thrust hard into him and Sam moaned, his body on edge from the touch and tease of shaving his brother and then the way Dean's hands had traveled over his body in the shower.  Dean reached between them and began stroking Sam's cock and he knew his brother was in no better shape than himself.  "Yeah Dean," he encouraged, fucking up into his brothers fist. 

Dean's hips stuttered as Sam's orgasm hit, cock spitting white ropes across his chest.  Dean's lips crushed into his and they were both breathless as they leaned into one another, riding the aftershock.

Dean dragged his clean-shaven cheek across Sam's collarbone and sighed.  "God, missed this Sammy."

"Yeah?  Why didn't you just get rid of the beard?"

"Hate the damn things."  Dean confessed.  At Sam's look Dean smiled.  "Knew you'd get me to shave it off eventually, but I didn't know how."  He looked down at the counter.  "Never would have thought of this."

Sam laughed.  "So it was all a set up?"

"Think of it as an experiment.  I just wanted to see where that dark, imaginative mind of yours was going to take us."   

"Right now, it's taking us to bed."

Dean's smile grew and Sam was certain that no matter what happened next, it wouldn't be long before Dean's beard started to come back.  Before long, they'd be back here again with Sam on the counter and Dean pressed between his legs, the shaving knife and cream forgotten in the heat of one another.  He smiled as he climbed in between clean sheets and pulled Dean close.  His brother sighed softly into his mouth and everything else was forgotten.  There was nothing left in Sam's world but Dean and those hands and that amazing body, and his face, clean-shaven.  
  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/profile)[huntress69](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/)'s bday, but i'm late. This doesn't match the prompt because she wanted humor but it turned into porn instead.. hope you like it anyway hon! HAPPY Belated BIRTHDAY!


End file.
